Entwined Souls
by littlemsstrawberry
Summary: She is an aristocrat. And all he wants in life is vengence. Both meet and become friends. But what happens when he finds out that she belongs to the house of Athha? Will grief and hatred consume him? Or will love light up a new path for him? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is dedicated to trulyanimelover06 who has always been helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

… … …

Chapter 1

_"Athrun! Athrun sweetie, please wake up!" he heard a familiar gentle voice waking him up from his afternoon nap._

_"Mother?" the boy mumbled half awake._

_"Athrun sweetie, its time! You have to go now!" she told him anxiously. "The carriage is waiting downstairs."_

_The midnight-blue coloured hair child obediently got up and dressed into his travel clothes. Then he followed his mother down to the front yard where the carriage was parked._

_"What about you mother? Aren't you coming too?" th__e__ boy confused when he realised he was the only one who got into the carriage._

_"I want you to go first. I have some important work to do. But I'll join you tomorrow," she replied. "So there's no need to worry ok?"_

_The boy nodded his head. He wanted to protest and stay behind. He didn't want to leave her. These were dark times he often heard. Murders... Betrayals... Evil loomed around every corner. You could trust no one. No one was safe._

_He was no more than a mere child of eight but he understood everything... Why he had to leave so suddenly... Why his mother had some unfinished business left to do..._

_Jumping off the carriage, he ran back to his mother to give her one last hug. The woman with the same midnight-blue hair accepted her son into her warm arms as she kissed his forehead. After ushering him back up into the carriage, she ordered the driver to get going._

"_Be safe my son..." he heard her say as she blew a kiss to the boy. He looked back from the small window as he watched, with tears welling up in his emerald green eyes, her frame getting smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a spec of dust..._

Athrun awoke from his slumber as his eyes adjusted to the light shinning brightly through the windows. He continued to lie in bed staring at the wooden ceiling; the corner was covered in cobwebs.

He allowed his mind to wonder. He had just dreamt of the last time he saw his mother. She was murdered ten years ago. And now, he was in an inn located in one of the Orb towns.

It was already afternoon and Athrun had slept for a long time. He had arrived in the late afternoon the day before and he was so tired that he immediately went to bed after checking in. He was suppose to get some supplies today before continuing his journey to Junius Seven- his former home and the final resting place of his mother.

Getting up, Athrun walked to the wooden table where a bowl of clean water was placed. He washed up and then he put on his cloak.

It was a quiet town, Athrun decided. People went about minding their own business. They looked fearful and very cautious.

Athrun's first stopped was the blacksmith.

"How can I help you, young traveler?" the old blacksmith asked Athrun.

Athrun uncovered his sword and showed that the blade had broken into two.

"Can you fix this?" Athrun asked.

"Yes," the blacksmith replied. "Leave it here and come back tomorrow."

Athrun took out a few golden coins and handed them to the blacksmith. He then left afterwards. It looked enough like a peaceful town. Athrun reckoned that he wouldn't need his sword for the time being. But of course, he should still be up on his guard and not take any chances.

Athrun had done everything he was to do. He already bought enough supplies to last for days. There was nothing left for him to do but to enjoy himself in this little town. He took a stroll around the town square enjoying the afternoon breeze. He could hear the gentle rustle of the trees. The square was relatively empty with a few occasions of townsfolk passing by.

Finally deciding to take a break, Athrun rested on the stone bench by the fountain. A lion was the centre piece of the fountain.

"Hello." Athrun looked up to see a blonde girl looking at him. She had such blazing amber eyes. Athrun noticed that she was also very pale. Beautiful was an understatement to describe her. Athrun found himself very mesmerised by her. She was wearing a simple baby blue dress.

"Hello," she said again.

"H-hello," Athrun found himself blushing as he mumbled.

The blonde girl giggled at him. "Can I join you?" she asked him.

"S-sure", Athrun stammered. His face was still red as he scooted to the side to make room for her.

"Kebabs are nicer with chili sauce than yogurt sauce," she told him pointing to the kebab stand across the square. "Don't you agree?" she asked.

Athrun blinked in surprise. She was actually talking to him.

"Well?" she demanded looking slightly annoyed when there was no response.

"I've never eaten kebabs before," Athrun said truthfully.

The blonde stared at Athrun as if he had four eyes and two mouths.

"Not at all?" she asked flabbergasted.

Athrun nodded.

"Then you should try some! Kebabs are practically the best food in the world!" she told him.

Before Athrun could reply her, he was dragged off by her.

"So? What do you think?" she asked him. "Do you like it?" The blonde had insisted in buying him kebabs.

Athrun nodded his head as he chewed on the succulent meat. It was delicious. The tender juicy meat was bursting with flavour.

"You live around here?" Athrun asked trying to make conversation. It was a stupid attempt, Athrun thought. The girl so obviously lived around here.

"Not really." The blonde's reply surprised him. "I live quite far away, off town... Somewhere at the end over there," She pointed to the dark forest.

"Oh... That's far..." Athrun replied lamely.

The girl giggled again. "The name's Cagalli," she told him. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Athrun," Athrun replied.

Athrun spent the whole afternoon with Cagalli. She was really a good company. They ate kebabs, toured around the town, and ate more kebabs.

Suddenly the giant bell rang. Athrun and the blonde looked towards the bell tower.

"The sun's about to set," Cagalli frowned. "You should leave," she said.

Athrun looked back at the blonde puzzled. He noticed that all of the people seemed to have suddenly disappeared. The whole town looked very deserted. All the windows were shut and the shops all closed.

"The bell's a warning to let people know that the sun is setting," she told him, "You don't know since you're not from around here but bad things happen to those who are outside when it's dark. It's not safe."

Athrun nodded as he took in what Cagalli had said. "But why?" he asked himself.

"I should go too," Cagalli said to him. "Hurry back to the inn ok?"

Cagalli bid farewell to Athrun and headed off in the other direction.

Not wasting any time, Athrun headed back to the inn. "The sun's setting any second now," Athrun thought. "Cagalli said she lives quite far away. She won't make it in time especially if she's going by foot. I better go look for her and make sure she's safe."

Athrun ran deep into the forest. Cagalli went that way earlier and she had pointed to Athrun that her house was at the end. The towering trees loomed dangerously over Athrun as he followed the moonlit path.

"Where is she?" Athrun thought worriedly. "I should have caught up by now unless she's inhumanly fast. Did I take a wrong turn? No it's been a straight path the whole time."

The sudden movement caught Athrun's attention. "Cagalli? Is that you?" Athrun asked.

A twig broke and Athrun felt a gust of cool wind. Athrun head snapped behind. "Who's there?" Athrun called out. "Darn it! My sword!" Athrun cursed as he reached out to his side and realised that his sword was still with the blacksmith.

Again Athrun felt nothing but a cool gust of wind. Just as Athrun thought his mind was playing tricks on him, a dark hooded figure suddenly appeared before him and bared its fangs.

"Fangs?" Athrun thought alarmed.

The figure moved at inhumane speed giving Athrun no reaction time. Before Athrun knew it, the figure growled and lunged at him and Athrun faded away into unconsciousness...

**To be continued...**

**Chapter one edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to trulyanimelover 06.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed.**

**... ... ...**

Chapter 2

Athrun was in his world of darkness when he heard voices.

"You shouldn't have brought him here my lady," he heard a woman say. "Your father will be very displeased."

"But I couldn't just have left him there Mana," a familiar voice said. "He's my friend."

The other woman sighed. "You can rest assure my lady. He'll heal just fine. He's really lucky you got to him on time."

"Thanks Mana," the familiar voice replied.

Athrun finally gave in to the darkness and once again, fell into unconsciousness.

**... ... ...**

Cagalli sat by the windowsill reading a book. It has been three days since she found him broken and covered in blood. She has not left his side since then.

A soft moan snapped Cagalli back into reality and she rushed to the bedside.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he focused on the blonde girl staring at him. It's her, the angel who has been haunting him in his dreams.

"It's about time you wake up!" she told him planting her hands on her waist. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were..."

"C-Cagalli..." Athrun mustered up all his strength to say but it came above a bare whisper.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cagalli said as she watched Athrun trying to get up, but only to fall back on the bed in pain. "You're severely injured!"

"W-hat happened?" Athrun asked weakly. "How did I e-end up here?"

"You were attacked. I found you unconscious so I brought you here to my home," Cagalli replied. "But what were you thinking Athrun? Going into the forest unarmed especially after I told you it would be dangerous after dark? Why didn't you listen?"

"I wanted to m-make sure you w-were safe," Athrun said softly. He spoke the truth. At that time, all he thought of was to protect her and to keep her safe. He didn't think about his own safety.

Cagalli frowned. So that was the reason. It was all her fault. She was the reason why he got injured.

"It's not y-your fault," Athrun told her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was going to blame herself.

The darkness was once again taking over him. His eye lids felt very heavy as he struggled to keep them open.

"You're tired," Cagalli said. "You should get more sleep."

Looking back at his angel, his saviour, once more, he let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and Athrun awoke from his slumber. He scanned his surroundings and realised that he was not in the inn. The interior of the room suggested that he was in no peasant's house. The room was well furnished with a giant four poster bed which he lied on and dressers as well as tables and chairs of hard wood that was ornamented with intricate carvings.

The memories of the day before flooded back into Athrun's head, he was in Cagalli's house. He wondered why he cared so much about the blonde's safety. They had only met once. He thought of what she said before.

_He's my friend._

That's right, they were friends. That was why he had to make sure she was alright, that she wouldn't come into any harm. It turned out in the end that it was she who saved him, not the other way round. He was the damsel in distressed and she was the knight in shinning armour, his angel to be exact.

Athrun shook his head. What was he thinking? What was going on with him? He couldn't feel this way; he mustn't, especially not now. He had other more important things to do. He had to avenge his mother's death. That was his goal, his mission, his reason to live.

Just then, Cagalli burst through the oak doors.

"Good morning Athrun," she greeted him with a smile. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes," Athrun replied and with some help from Cagalli, he managed to sit upright, resting his back on the headboard.

"I brought you some food," she said. "You must be hungry, you haven't eaten for days."

"I'm not really hungry," Athrun told her as she brought a tray of food to his bedside.

Much to Athrun's embarrassment, a growl came from his stomach.

"Well apparently your stomach doesn't agree with you," Cagalli giggled.

There was no denying it, Athrun was hungry. His right arm was in a cast but what shocked him was that his left hand was trembling as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

Cagalli sighed before she took the spoon from Athrun. "Here, let me," she said.

"No, it's alright. I can do it myself..." Athrun protested but Cagalli heard none of it.

"Don't be so stubborn!" she chided him as she insisted on feeding him.

Athrun finally relented. He blushed like a little boy as he let the even more stubborn blonde feed him.

**... ... ...**

A few days had passed and Athrun recovered at an amazing rate.

He was alone today. He had just finished his breakfast in the grand dining room. Cagalli had left him not too long ago as she was called for by her father.

Athrun had never seen the man before. Cagalli's father had never joined them for any of the meals. Cagalli said it was always like this and that she had gotten used to it already. He had never heard much about Cagalli's mother. It was said that she died when Cagalli was an infant.

It saddened Athrun to think that he and Cagalli were very similar. Both of them had lost their mothers at a very tender age. Athrun seemed to think that Cagalli's constant smiles were only a facade to mask her loneliness.

Athrun decided to roam around the old mansion that morning. Cagalli had given him a tour around the place the day before but the place was too big for him to see everything.

"You're our guest here, not our prisoner!" he remembered her telling him that he was free to roam about.

He stopped by a large room panelled with dark wood. It was lit up by a single giant window in the middle with huge red velvet drapes hanging over it. It was the library and there were thousands and thousands of books neatly arranged in the towering shelves.

He had been staying with Cagalli for many days now. Because of his injuries, he had no choice but to push back his plans. But now that he was well, it was time for him to leave. He was just waiting for his blonde friend to come back so that he could break the news to her. Putting back the book he borrowed, Athrun proceeded to the next room.

The room was different from the other rooms he had seen. Large portraits the length twice his height were framed and hung on the walls. The people in the paintings were all very pale, all statuesque. Finally, he chanced upon her portrait. Her amber eyes stood out the most. There were sincere and warm, unlike the cold and dark eyes he saw from the other portraits. She was dressed in a long green gown with gold trimmings. She looked so angelic; her beauty seemed so out of this world.

Athrun stared at her portrait for a long time. He could not seem to look away. It took a while before he could convince himself to stop looking. As he was about to leave and move on to the next room, something caught his eye. He saw the banner of a crest.

"N-No... It... It can't be..." Athrun stared, eyes wide with disbelief. The crest was of a lion and a pink flower in the middle.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter two edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**... ... ...**

Chapter 3

"There you are!" I exclaimed when I finally found him. I had searched the whole house for him. Athrun was in his room, staring out of the window, deep in his thoughts.

"Let's go to town today!" I suggested when he didn't take much notice of me. He continued to stare out the window.

"Athrun?" I tried again.

"Huh? Oh yea, sure," Athrun finally replied.

"Is there something wrong? You're spacing out," I asked him. I was worried.

"No. It's nothing, really," Athrun assured me.

I didn't believe of course but I knew better than to further interrogate him.

**... ... ...**

"Ah, I thought you weren't coming back young man," the old blacksmith said when Athrun came to look for him. "You have been gone a long time."

"Err, sorry. I was with a friend. I lost track of time," Athrun told him.

"Oh yes sir, he was with me," I spoke from behind, feeling need to help explain. I was looking at the display of different weapons before. They interested me.

"I see you have a very lovely company," the old man teased, making me blush at his compliment.

The old blacksmith then handed Athrun back his sword. "Just words of advice from an old man," the blacksmith said to Athrun. "It's best to get a new sword. Yours is a good sword, it's of wonderful craftsmanship. It's only too bad that it's already in its years. There's only so much I, or any blacksmith for that matter, can do."

"This sword holds much sentimental value for me," Athrun said. "But I understand your concerns. Perhaps I can purchase a sword from you?"

"Sure, why don't you try the swords over there?" the blacksmith pointed to the array of swords displayed on the wall. One was curved while others were ranged from different lengths.

Athrun tried all of them. He swung the swords diagonally, slicing through the air. "I'll take this one," Athrun said finally.

He left afterwards, the wasting anymore time. I had to quicken my pace to catch up with him. He seemed to be in a hurry. The inn was close by. The innkeeper looked like he saw a ghost as Athrun went over to him to ask for his belongings. I sat down on one of the couches, waiting for Athrun to be done with his business. I didn't know what happened. All of a sudden, the innkeeper was pinned up against the wall. I immediately stood up, though a bit cautious.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Athrun snarled in anger at the innkeeper.

The innkeeper was a very small and skinny young man. He was shaking with fright as Athrun raised his sword against him. "I-I'm so s-sorry ss-sir," he stuttered. "I t-thought you weren't coming b-back. I-I ss-sold everything."

"To who?" Athrun demanded.

The poor innkeeper only trembled and whimpered away.

Athrun was out of patience. Grabbing the man by the collar, he repeated, "To. Who?"

"M-Merchants!" the innkeeper cried out.

"Athrun," I tried to interrupt. In all honesty, the enraged Athrun scared me. But the innkeeper looked like he was about to have seizure if Athrun did not stop terrorising him. "Athrun," I tried again.

Athrun flinched when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly jerked away and pointed his sword towards me. I gasped in surprise, my heart was in my throat. I think Athrun saw fear in my eyes. Realising what he was doing, he took a deep breath and placed his sword back in its sheath. I began to relax as well.

"Where can I find the merchants?" Athrun asked more calmly this time. "I want you to get my horse back at least, nevermind the other supplies."

"I... He... They've already left sir," the innkeeper said in a small voice.

Athrun's look was one that was about to kill.

"H-Here! T-Take everything!" the innkeeper shoved a big bag of coins to Athrun.

"I don't want this. I want my horse back," Athrun stated annoyed.

"Sir, please!" the innkeeper begged desperately. "Don't hurt mme! I'm so sorry!"

Athrun rubbed his temples. He really needed to calm down. He couldn't really blame the poor man, could he? After all, he was gone for really long time, he disappeared so suddenly. But for him to act so irrationally, his horse must have meant a lot to him.

Athrun left the inn immediately afterwards. I didn't bother staying around in the inn to check if the innkeeper still had his nerves.

We went straight to the stables. All the horses there were hardly near anything decent. They all looked sick and thin to the bones. I doubted any could last for his journey. "Are they all?" Athrun asked. He was far from pleased.

Pulling Athrun to a corner, I told him, "You know, if you need a decent horse, I can spare you one."

**... ... ...**

It was the following morning. I had convinced Athrun to stay for the night, considering that it was late and it would be too dangerous for him to leave then.

A large magnificent beast met us at the front yard. It was reddish in colour and anyone could tell in one glance that the stallion was of the finest and rarest breed. He was one of my favourites and I decided to give him to Athrun.

"So what do you think?" I asked Athrun as I stroked the mane of the horse.

"It's beautiful," Athrun said as he walked over to the red stallion.

"His name is Infinite Justice," I told him.

Athrun looked at me. There seemed to be pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you just until we reach the border of the town," I smiled at him as I put on a crimson red cloak. "Come on," I said as I led the horse to follow the path to town.

Athrun just followed me quietly. I didn't find it odd that he was quiet. Throughout the time I spent with him, I was the one who was always talking. We stopped for a while. He wanted a drink and he offered me some. I took it of course, I was thirsty too. We didn't take very long before we reached the outskirts of the town. It was probably noon.

"I guess we should say our goodbyes here," I said sadly. Just then, my vision started getting blur. My surroundings seemed to be spinning. "A-Athrun?" I leaned on the nearby tree for support. What was wrong with me? I looked up and saw his figure walking towards me.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say.

Then everything went black.

**... ... ...**

_There was fire everywhere. The house, or wherever I was, was burning up in flames. I could hear earth shattering screams, screams of terror. I tried to follow the screams, but the fire was circling around me, trapping me. I was scared. There seemed to be no one around to help me. Everything was in orange, they were all engulfed in flames. I could still hear those screams. I tried looking for a way out. There was a narrow path that was not yet touched by the wild fire. I started running, pieces of burning wood that fell from the ceiling barely missed me. I made it out to the courtyard. But I was still trapped. There was no way out. The paths were all blocked. I heard explosions and the shattering of glass._

My eyes snapped wide open and I realised that I was no longer in the burning place. I was lying in bed in some unfamiliar room. The curtains- just pieces of thin white cloth sewn together- were doing little to block out the penetrating bright sun. There was a simple wash stand beside the bed and I got up to wash my face. I recognised my red cloak; it was haning on a chair beside the door. I tried to recall what happened and an image of a midnight blue coloured hair boy filled my mind.

"Athrun..." I said to no one in particular.

Just then, the door swung opened and Athrun came in looking worn out.

"Athrun?" I called him and he looked back at me with cold and cruel emerald green eyes. What was going on? What happened?

"What happened to me? How long was I out?" I asked him. Gosh I was in deep trouble. Mana would be worried sick. And it would not help if she told my father that I did not come home. I would probably be grounded for life.

"Two days," I heard his smooth voice.

That confirmed it. I was a dead duck. I had not come home for two days. There was only two explanations why no one had come for me yet. The first was that Mana had not alerted father of my disappearance. And the second was that Athrun had informed them what happened to me. Speaking of which, what happened to me? Where was I?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Orb boarders," he replied.

I see, we were in the boarders of Orb... That made sense... Wait, what did I just say? Haumea! What was I doing miles away from home?

"I've got to get home Athrun! Only Haumea knows how much trouble I'm in!" I told him, panicking.

Athrun's back was turned to me. He was just standing there like a block of wood. What was wrong with him?

"Athrun?"

He didn't reply.

"I've got to go now Athrun," I said as I made my way to the door, slipping my red cloak on.

Just as I was about to open the door, Athrun placed one arm on the door, preventing me from opening it.

"You're not going anywhere."

**To be continued...**

**Chapter three edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 3 edited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

Chapter 4

"You're not going anywhere," he said in calm yet eerie voice.

I blinked my eyes, unable to believe what had just happened. What stunt was Athrun trying to pull?

"I'm not going to allow you to go home," he said.

I frowned as I tilted my head to the side. "And why not?" I asked.

"You're going to come with me," he said.

"And what if I don't want to?" I replied. Whatever little game Athrun was playing, I was going along.

"You don't have a choice," he said in a low dangerous voice. That was when I found out that this was no game. Athrun was dead serious.

I gasped in surprise. I looked up and searched his green emerald eyes for any signs that this was a silly joke he was pulling on me. But all I saw was a hard and cruel glare.

"What do you want from me?" my voice a little above a whisper. I was confused, hurt. I thought Athrun was my friend.

"You belong to the house of Athha," he sounded accusing. "Aren't you going to deny it?"

"No, you are right. But what does my heritage..."

"Your father," he cut me off. "Uzumi Nara Athha, is a monster."

"You have no right to say that about my father! You don't even know him!" I yelled in anger. How could he dare to insult my father?

"You're the one who doesn't know anything!" Athrun yelled back. "Haven't you wondered what happened to the people who are outside after dark? Didn't you see who, no, what attacked me? Or maybe you know everything? You're just pretending you don't!"

"Are you blaming my father for what happened to you? I didn't see what or who attacked you Athrun. You were bleeding and broken when I found you with my servants."

"So you really don't know what's happening? It's either that or you're a damn good actress, Cagalli."

"What did my father do to be misjudged by you?"

"He killed my mother."

"That is a lie!"

"Go on living in that perfect damned world of yours, Cagalli. Just remember that innocent lives are taken as you choose to remain ignorant."

I was lost at words. I was mad, partly at Athrun, and partly at myself for being so stupid to trust him in the first place. It was my own idiocy that landed me in hot soup.

"We're leaving in ten minutes whether you like it or not. Don't try to escape or seek help because I will catch you in the end and make your life even more unpleasant. You can hold my word for it." With that, he left the room.

My heart was beating very fast. I was at loss at what to do. I looked outside the window. He told me not to escape. To hell with it. I walked quickly to the window as I pulled the curtains open. Next, I tried opening the windows. Darn it! The latch wouldn't open. It was stuck. The only way out was through the door. I took a deep breath as I arranged my cloak.

I opened the door. Athrun was right outside. He walked me down the stairs. There were no other people aside from the innkeeper. He was an old man. He wouldn't stand a chance against Athrun if I tried to seek his help. I couldn't count on Athrun not attacking the man. I looked at Athrun. He had a tight grip on the latch of his sword, as if warning me not to do anything funny. I kept my composure as I walked out of the inn. There, Athrun grabbed my arm tightly, and I bit my lip, preventing myself from crying out in pain. Athrun led me to the Infinite Justice. He bound my hands as he lifted me easily on the saddle. I didn't put up a struggle. It was no use. The innkeeper was the only person around for miles. Athrun got behind me. And then, we started galloping.

Athrun's hold on me was the only thing preventing me from falling off the horse as we sped through the forests. I had half a mind of just squirming out of his grasp and jump off the horse. I would get hurt of course but at that point in time, I didn't really care. What persuaded me to sit still however, was the possibility of escaping later on.

We finally stopped when it was dark. He got me down the horse as he made a small fire. He finally released the ropes on my wrists. There were red marks on my wrists and I rubbed them, trying to soothe the sore feeling. I sat down opposite from him as he threw me a packet of preserved meat. I took it and started nibbling on it. I was hungry, having not eaten for days, but I was also not accustomed to travellers' rations.

"I'm not going to tie you up tonight but if you try to escape, I won't be so nice anymore," he said. It was the first time he spoke to me since we left the inn.

"Why?" I couldn't help ask. "Revenge is what you want isn't it? Why don't you kill me now and get it over and done with?"

"Death is too easy. I don't want that," he replied.

Sweet Haumea! I gulped. What was he going to do to me?

After 'dinner', I lied down as close to the fire as possible, trying to gain as much heat as I could in the chilling night.

I didn't know how much time had past after I fell asleep. It was still dark. I looked across me, Athrun seemed to be sleeping, his breathing even. I walked towards him on tiptoes. I bent down and waved at him. I tried making weird faces. There was no reaction. Ok, maybe he really was asleep.

I then tiptoed back to the Infinite Justice. He was awake apparently, and he had seen me doing my monkey business on Athrun. I untied the rope to the tree and took its reins, trying to make it stand up. It neighed at me as it resisted my hold over it. You've got to be kidding me! Justice wouldn't listen to me; I couldn't get it to move. And I was supposed to be its master! I looked back at Athrun, to see if he was awake. To my horror, his body was gone!

"Justice here has become quite loyal to me. I'm the only one who can get him to move."

Athrun suddenly appeared from behind the tree. He got the Justice to stand up. Then, he took some ropes and began bounding my wrists again.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet," I told him as he lifted me on the red stallion. "Why are we leaving now?"

He didn't answer me.

**... ... ...**

Days had passed and I didn't bother to make any more attempts to escape. We were in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't get the Justice to cooperate with me. I couldn't possibly walk knowing that civilisation was miles away. I would just die trying. Either I would get lost and get eaten by a wild animal or I would just rot away after my legs collapse from all the walking. Both would be a miserable way to die.

I was thinking about the life of luxury I left behind at home. Mostly, I was thinking about food. Kebabs, chocolates and strawberries, my three most favourite food in the world. I didn't notice it when we entered a small quiet town. There was young man, blonde hair tan skin, waiting for us at the front of the inn.

"Dearka," Athrun curtly nodded.

His friend whistled and said, "What have you gotten yourself my friend? She's one hot chick!"

Athrun placed me down. This was when the blonde, Dearka, saw my bounds hands.

"Athrun! How could you treat a pretty lady like this? How could you tie her up?"

"Don't get too close to her Dearka, she's an Athha."

I winced slightly when Athrun said my name with so much venom.

"WHAT? B-But h-how could she stand it? We're in broad day light!" Dearka exclaimed.

Athrun gave a look which made Dearka shut up. Athrun then dragged me upstairs to the room, Dearka was trailing behind. Great. With two of them now, chances of me escaping would be a point zero one percent.

Athrun unbounded my hands when we were inside. And I perched myself at the edge of one of the twin beds.

"Are you sure it's safe to let her free?" Dearka asked wary.

"Don't worry. She's harmless," Athrun replied.

I wanted to pounce on Athrun that instant. He was mocking me, saying I wasn't any threat.

"She's not like them. She can barely put up a struggle with me," Athrun said.

I wanted to interrupt and say that it was because I hadn't bothered in putting up a struggle. If I had tried really hard, I could give him a run for his money and kick his ass.

"Stay here and make sure she doesn't escape," Athrun commanded Dearka.

"Wait! I thought you said she's harmless!" Dearka said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she won't try to escape. And more thing Dearka, don't get fresh with her," Athrun said before he left.

I remained sitting on the bed thinking of a thousand ways to escape until Dearka broke the silence between us.

"Do you eat?" he asked handing me a plate of bread and an apple.

What kind of a question was he asking me? I wanted to knock his head to hear if it was hallow.

"Do you have a brain?" I asked him back. He looked shock.

"Of course I have!" he replied.

"Great, then use it," I said as I took the plate of food and started eating.

**... ... ...**

I was dreaming of the fire again. I've been dreaming of it for many nights. Every time, I would wake up after the windows shattered in my dream. Tonight was no exception. I was covered in beads of sweat as my eyes adjusted to the moonlight shining into the room.

I had fallen asleep earlier. I couldn't resist. The bed was just too comfortable after sleeping for nights on hard ground. I looked to my left and saw Athrun occupying the other bed. Dearka was no where in sight. Maybe this was my chance! Suddenly, the doors flew open. Athrun was immediately up with his sword drawn.

It was Dearka at the door.

"We have to go now!" his voice was urgent. "Soldiers from the house of Athha are on this way!"

I didn't have to wait long before I was dragged up on my feet and then lifted up onto the horse. I was already used to the bound-hands-and-manhandling treatment. I stuck my hands out to Athrun willingly as he tied them up. In his defence, Athrun didn't really manhandle me. He was very gentle. I wanted to slap myself for defending my captor.

My eye lids were heavy as we travelled in the night. It was clear I still wanted to sleep. I leaned slightly back. Sweet Haumea! His chest was so warm and inviting! I wanted to turn around and snuggle under him. I wanted to slap myself again. How could I think that way?

"You can lean back on me and sleep if you want," he said quietly to me. "You don't have to worry, I won't let you fall off."

That was invitation enough. I knew I would regret it but I fell asleep anyway.

**... ... ...**

I wanted to get some rope and hang myself on a tree. Clearly, I was more level headed in the morning when I realised I could have escape. I mean, my father's soldiers were nearby, they were probably deployed to find me. I could have put up a fight and last long enough for them to arrive. But no, I had to succumb to fatigue and fall asleep in my captor's arms. Great job Cagalli, you should be proud of yourself.

I took an apple from Athrun and started munching on it. Dearka was not in sight. Aside from being angry with myself, I felt disgusting. I haven't had a descent bath in ages. My clothes were clean, Athrun actually bothered to buy me a change of clothes. I was wearing a simple cream dress with short sleeves. It was a travelling dress though I much preferred pants especially for riding.

I heard ruffles and Athrun and I looked towards the bushes. Dearka emerged, smiling like an idiot he was.

"Guess who I found wondering in the woods?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Guess who I found wondering in the woods?"

Who? Little red riding hood? I looked at Dearka, he had a wide smile plastered on his face. I could see a figure behind him. It was a girl with auburn hair.

"Milly!" I cried.

"Lady Cagalli!" Miriallia, my servant slash best friend ran towards me. "Are you hurt? Did these bastards do anything to harm you?"

I have never been so happy in my whole life to see a familiar face. "I'm alright," I said as we hugged. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

It was Dearka who ruined our little reunion as he answered my question. "She has been following us, Athrun. I can bet my life too that it was her who gave us away to those soldiers."

"You have kidnapped my lady. You cannot expect me to sit around and do nothing," Miriallia spat back.

"So what should we do with you then?" Athrun mused. "We have no use for you... And you bring us nothing but trouble... Shall we kill you then?"

Miriallia stiffened and I paled. "No Athrun! Please don't!" I pleaded.

"Yea Athrun!" Dearka interceded, which surprised me. He actually had some heart. "We can't kill her! What a waste of beauty it would be!" Ok, I wanted to eat back my words. Dearka was just a pervert.

"She's troublesome," Athrun stated.

"Athrun please," I begged. "She did it for me."

"We can take her with us Athrun," Dearka suggested. "I'll be responsible for her."

"Please Athrun." If Athrun wanted me to go down on my knees and beg, I would have, just to save a friend 's life.

"Fine," Athrun said. "But if one of you were to escape or seek help, you can be sure that I won't be so kind anymore," Athrun warned.

**... ... ...**

We continued travelling. I rode with Athrun while Miriallia rode with Dearka. I had no clue where we were headed. Athrun refused to tell me. I only knew that we were in the lands of the Atlantic Federation based on Miriallia.

We stopped for a short while for lunch. Miriallia offered to cook and I was grateful, we would have a decent meal. Athrun and Dearka were skeptical. They didn't trust her not to poison the food. It was only after I and Miriallia ate some, did they eat.

"There's a river nearby. I would like to bathe. I won't take long," I said after eating.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes," Athrun said.

That was permission enough for me. I stood up and beckoned Miriallia to come with me. Athrun however stopped her.

"She stays here with us," he said.

"I need her to tend to my woman needs," I told him.

"Fine, but if you two try anything funny, we will catch both of you and then kill her," he threatened.

"I understand, and I give you my word that we won't do anything funny," I said.

A little while later, I stood by the river as I started to undress.

"My lady, you're not really going to do as he says are you? I mean, we should try our luck and escape. It's obvious that he won't hurt you so we can..."

"No Milly," I interrupted her. "If we get caught, your head would be on the chopping board. I'm not going to risk it," I said as I waded inside the water.

"But..."

"Milly!"

"Fine... Then maybe I can put poison in the food," she suggested.

"But we have to eat the food first. Otherwise they won't eat it," I told her.

"I can prepare the antidote and put it in our water. That way we can eat the food too."

"That might work," I said.

Suddenly, an arrow came flying into Miriallia's chest. She collapsed at once.

"Milly!" I screamed as I tried to rush to her side.

Out of nowhere, Athrun emerged and tackled me to the ground. "Get down!" he shouted.

It was then when more arrows came flying towards us. Athrun quickly pulled me back to the water as I thrashed about, trying to free myself from his grip.

"No! We can't leave Milly behind!" I cried.

"She's dead! We have to leave her!" Athrun said.

Tears continued pouring down my face as I let Athrun drag me towards the other side of the river bank. Each step we took, the water got deeper. It came to a point where my feet could no longer touch the river floor and I started to struggle even more. Water was gushing into my mouth. I couldn't swim. Athrun saw this and he placed an arm around my neck, trying to keep my head afloat as he continued swimming.

Finally we reached the other side and Athrun threw his wet cloak over me. I realised that I was nude. I didn't exactly had time to change.

"Come on," he said as he panted. Swimming across the river with me in tow probably took a toll on him.

I looked at the other side. I cried even more as I saw Miriallia's lifeless body.

"Come on," Athrun urged me again as he stretched his hand out towards me. I took it as he helped me stand up. But my knees gave way and I collapsed onto the ground. My legs were numb and refused to budge.

Just then, another arrow flew towards us, missing me only by a few inches. Athrun bent down and scooped me up. He then ran inland for cover.

**... ... ...**

I didn't know how much land we covered. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down my cheeks as I buried my face on his chest. Athrun had been very kind and patient. He let me cry on him as he continued walking only Haumea knows where.

We finally stopped and he place me gently under a tree. I was in a mess, with dried tears and disheveled hair, and only cloak to cover my naked body.

Athrun bent down in front of me as he took my face into his hands. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked me.

I shook my head. I couldn't talk. There was a lump in my throat. I couldn't cry no matter how much I wanted to anymore. I guessed I just ran out of tears to cry. Why Milly? Why wasn't it me who was shot? Why did it have to be her?

I sat in the same position until nightfall. Athrun just sat down quietly beside me after he made a fire. It was a cold night. The fire and the cloak wasn't enough to keep me warm.

"Can I lean on you?" I asked Athrun in hoarse voice pathetically.

Athrun nodded his head as he patted the empty spot beside him. With clumsy steps, I made my way to his side. I pathetically snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth, as I rested my head on his chest. Athrun wrapped his arms around me protectively as he whispered, "Everything's going to be alright Cagalli." At that point in time, I really believed him.

**... ... ...**

_Towering pine trees surrounded the small garden I was in. Flowers in a myriad of colours were in full bloom as butterflies pranced around them. There was a white pavilion and a small boy, with unruly brown hair, was waving to me from the inside._

_"Cagalli!" he called me. He was smiling._

_I walked over to him._

_"Kira!" I heard myself call his name._

_"Come on!" he stretched out his hands towards me. "It's dinner time!"_

_I followed him into the house. However, everything changed so suddenly. One moment he was in front of me and the next, he was gone._

_The house started to burn. I screamed as I tried to find a way out. I heard the clashing of swords and the screams of horror of women. There was a fight going on despite the fire. No, the fire was probably started because of the fight._

_"Cagalli!" I heard a woman's voice. She was crying out to me._

_I ran in the direction and entered a room that had not yet burst into flames. There was a woman. She had the same brown hair as the boy I saw earlier._

_In an instant, I saw the blade of a sword, long and gleaming, coming through from her chest._

_"Run."_

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was half asleep when I heard the ear piercing scream of Cagalli. I jolted upwards from the ground with my sword drawn out in front of me, expecting someone to come up and attack. But nothing happened. I took a quick glance at the surroundings and relaxed a little when there were no immediate signs of danger.

I looked back at Cagalli. She was panting with beads of sweat embedded on her pale face. Her eyes were wide with terror. She was having a nightmare. Again. It wasn't the first time that she had it. But it was the first time she screamed.

I made my way cautiously to her side. She had fallen asleep on my arms the night before. I shifted her afterwards, when I was more aware of the fact that she was my enemy's daughter.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded her as she wrapped the cloak closer to her body. She was shivering slightly. It was a cold night.

"Go back to sleep," I told her. "We're leaving in the morning."

She looked uneasy. I guessed she was afraid of sleeping, lest her nightmares returned.

I went back to my same spot earlier. I wanted my sleep even though she didn't want hers. I lied down, my back facing her.

"I can't sleep," she said in a small voice.

I told myself to ignore her.

"Athrun?" she whispered.

I decided to give up on my sleep for now. I propped myself upwards and sat upright.

"Had a nightmare?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"What was it about?" I asked her. It was probably better to talk about it.

She cast her gaze down. She took a stick and started drawing on the ground.

"There was a fire..." she trailed off. "And a woman. She was stabbed with a sword. She told me to run. Then I woke up."

"Is it a past memory?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "I don't recall any of it happening before."

"Then it's probably just your imagination running wild."

She was quiet for a while. Just as I thought she was going back to sleep, she spoke again.

"Where do we go from here?"

"There's a town not too far away from here. If we leave when the sun rises, we should arrive by noon. Dearka will probably meet us there."

She immediately perked up. "Dearka? He's alright? What happened anyway in the afternoon?"

"We were attacked by bandits. Dearka's a grown man. He can take care of himself. You don't have to worry about him."

"But Milly... Oh poor Milly!" she started sobbing again. "It's all my fault..."

I rubbed my face in frustration.

"So your servant girl died, no big deal."

"No big deal?! She was not just a servant! She was my best friend! How could you be so heartless?! Surely you of all people know how it feels like to lose someone you love and care for!"

Something inside of me snapped and I welled up in anger.

"And whose fault was it that I lost my mother in the first place?!" I growled at her.

She continued tearing. "Then why did you save me earlier? You could have just left me there to die!"

"I told you I don't want that! Death is too easy!"

"Then what do you want?!"

I lost control at that moment. I lunged forward and pinned her to the ground. I grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the sides. I pressed and crushed my lips onto hers. I felt the softness of her warm body as she struggled and squirmed beneath me. I continued invading her mouth as hot tears came streaming down her face. I was about to slip my hands under the single piece of cloth that covered her to feel how she was really like, until her body suddenly went limp and stopped moving.

I was knocked back into my senses and I immediately got off her and jumped twenty feet away. What had I done? I was turning into a monster. I had lost control. I couldn't contain my desires. It was her I wanted.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I sputtered. "I didn't know what came over me! Cagalli, I... I'm so sorry! I really am! Please forgive me!"

I trembled in fear at what I had done or what I was about to do. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I violated her, dishonoured her. I dropped to the ground as I brought my head to my knees. My hands grabbed fists full of hair in frustration. I felt my own tears drop for the first time since my mother's death.

I heard her light footsteps, and I knew she was gone. I wasn't going to stop her from leaving, not until after what I had done. I never actually planned on killing her or do anything with her from the beginning. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. I was fighting an inner turmoil the whole time. She was the daughter of the monster I swore revenge on. Yet I couldn't bring myself to harm her. When I thought of what I just did to her, I felt nothing but shame and self-loathing. I couldn't believe what I just did.

It was morning and my eyes were swollen from last night's crying. It was over. Everything was over. Cagalli was gone. How I hated myself for being so weak, for caring about a girl who deserved hell. No, Cagalli was innocent. It was her father who should pay.

I was really surprised and relieved at the same time when I saw the familiar blonde huddled up behind the tree a few feet away from me. She came back, or she never left. Either way, I was genuinely glad.

"Cagalli," I called her gently.

Her head snapped towards me and bloody red shot eyes glared at me. Again I was overcome with guilt and remorse. I took out my dagger. She immediately stiffened and backed as much as she could until she was plastered to the tree.

"I won't hurt you," I said when I saw fear in her eyes. I placed the dagger in front of her as I took a step back. "I'm so sorry Cagalli. What I did was unacceptable. Take the dagger. Stab me. Do what you want."

Had I gone mad? I practically offered myself up to her on a silver platter. But I didn't know what else to do. I so badly wanted her to forgive me.

She took the dagger and stood up. I closed my eyes, ready for whatever it was that was about to come. I was knocked off my breath when a punch I never saw coming, met with my face. I staggered backwards.

"You're an idiot!" she screamed at me. She dropped the dagger. She dropped to her knees as she buried her face in her hands.

"Cagalli," I kneeled down in front of her. I knew I shouldn't. But I still did it anyway. I took her into my arms. She struggled and pounded her clenched fists onto my chest. I still held on tight to her, refusing to let go. She was crying. And I cried with her.

We were both crazy people. We both had reasons to kill each other and yet we didn't do it when we were given the chance to.

**:::**

**A/N: Ok. So I just decided to post this. I know it's pathetically short but I just couldn't think of what to write anymore. I actually wrote this last year and wanted to expand and improve on it. But since I don't think I can do it, I might as well post it. Hope you like it. I'm open to suggestions for this one because I kinda forgot what I wanted to do with it. Do you think I should give this up and concentrate on 'The Perfect Life'?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We traveled north and kept our stops to the bare minimum. We reached the small town Athrun had mentioned in the early afternoon.

I was wearing Athrun's clothes – a large white shirt and loose trousers. I guess I could count my lucky stars that he had spare clothing. I wouldn't want to walk into town with just a cloak to cover me. I would have already caused quite a scandal if people knew that I had been parading near naked around Athrun.

The first thing we did when we arrived was to head to the tavern. I had a small dash of hope when I spotted the blonde man waiting for us at the table at the corner. It was a long shot but I had hoped that Miriallia made it out alright after all.

You couldn't imagine the disappointment and grief that I felt when I realized that my dear friend was long gone.

"Dearka,"Athrun greeted curtly as we joined him and took a seat. A wench came to us and Athrun ordered some hot meal and ales for us. It came shortly after.

It was wonders how weeks of travelling changed me. I was no longer so picky with food and ate whatever that was available. In fact, I was rather grateful for this mushed up stew. It was a hot meal at least – one that we had not eaten in days. I ate quietly as I listened in on Athrun's and Dearka's conversation.

"She's alive, Athrun," Dearka said quietly, his eyes taking a quick glance at me. _She_? Who's _she_? Dearka continued. "They have captured a girl and are planning on selling her. It's her. I know it's her. You know how it goes. Once she's sold, she disappear for good. They are setting out tonight."

"How are you so certain it's her?" Athrun's eyes narrowed. "Are you willing to risk everything just for some girl? For all you know, it's not her."

"I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm telling you _I'm_ getting her back," Dearka said with grim resolve. "With or without your help."

Finishing the last of his ales, Dearka stood up and left.

"Who is _she_? Did he mean Miriallia?" I demanded from Athrun. "Is it Milly?!"

Athrun remained silent and refused to look at me in the eye. He continued biting of his stew as if it was the foulest tasting thing in his mouth.

Irritated that I was being ignored, I stood up and ran after Dearka.

The young blonde man hadn't gone far and I had managed to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled after him. He continued walking but stopped when I called his name. I ran and stood in his way, gripping the side of his arms. "Is it her? Is it Miriallia?" I demanded. "Is she alive?!"

He contemplated for a while before nodding. "I know it's her," he said as serious as I had ever seen him.

"You're getting her back." It wasn't a question nor was it a request.

"Yes," he replied.

There was a swarm of emotions surrounding me. My best friend was still alive. I knew what I had to do next.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?!" Ah, there's the old Dearka.

"You heard me. I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous. There are many men out there."

"Exactly. So you will need help. You can't possibly go out there and charge your way in. You'll be outnumbered. At least with me around, you can distract them while I free Milly. She is most likely going to be tied up."

Dearka seemed to consider my impromptu plan for a moment. Just as I thought I had convinced him to let me help, he protested. "But Athrun will not allow you to leave his side."

"He has let me go," I told Dearka. "I don't have to go with him anymore. He has set me free." Athrun was not holding me captive anymore. He told me in the morning that I could leave him and return home. But I followed him into town anyway.

"It's true." A voice said behind me. "She's free."

There was a shocked look on Dearka's face upon hearing Athrun's confession.

"What?" Dearka asked dumbly.

"So it's settled. I'm going too," I cut in.

The plan was just as I suggested. Athrun – yes, he had decided to join us now – was going to be the distraction. He was going to charge into camp and while those bandits were distracted, I would free Miriallia and Dearka would be backup support.

Dearka, being the resourceful guy that he was, managed to find out where their camp was. We didn't have much time. They were leaving tonight and we would have to intercept them now.

The bandits were starting to pack up their camp and were too busy to notice us sneaking in on them. I spotted Miriallia almost immediately. They had tied her up to a tree.

Following our plan, Athrun approached them while Dearka and I remained hidden.

"Hello fellas," Athrun said good-naturedly.

"What do you want?" asked one in a gruff voice.

"Nothing much. Just seeing how you're doing."

The same fellow who had spoken to Athrun made some motions to the others. I translated it to 'get him'. Two men stopped their work, pulled out their swords and approached Athrun.

"You will regret trying to mess with us," grinned one of the men approaching him.

"No, I think _you _will." Athrun unsheathed his sword and in a few seconds, took down the two men.

That was the cue. I quietly approached Miriallia as one of the bandits yelled, "Get him!"

Everything around me seemed to be in utter chaos. Dearka bolted from his hiding spot and ran in to help Athrun.

I quickly placed a finger to my lips as a sign to silence Miriallia when she saw me approaching. Taking the small knife Athrun had given me, I hurried to cut off her binds.

"My Lady–" Milly started but I had cut her off

"I'll explain everything later. For now, Athrun and Dearka are on our side."

We had a rendezvous point and Milly and I were to make our way there first. Athrun and Dearka would catch up when they were able too.

"Lady Cagalli!" Miriallia suddenly shouted.

I looked up to see a stray bandit approaching us.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.

"My Lady!" I looked to Milly who suddenly had a sword in her hand. She threw it over to me and I caught it quickly.

Taking the opportunity while the man hesitated, I made a move and sliced him down. I had been trained in the art of swordsmanship since I was but a young girl. I knew how to handle a sword and was good at it too. I would have escaped much earlier on from Athrun had I been able to grab hold of one.

Somehow our original plan turned into shambles. Instead of escaping with Milly, I had stayed on and helped Dearka and Athrun fend off the bandits. Even Milly grabbed hold of another sword and joined in the fight. Being the daughter of a blacksmith, Milly had some experience with sword. Albeit, not as much as I had – I had formal training and would practice every day with my father's guards – Milly still could hold her own ground.

I almost enjoyed the look on Athrun's and Dearka's faces when they realised that Milly and I were not quite as helpless as they first thought. But the distraction was enough for the bandits to gain the upper hand and injured Athrun.

"Athrun!" I cried out in alarm as I rushed towards him.

Despite his injury, Athrun had still managed to take down the last man.

I caught Athrun just as he fell into my arms.

Oh Haumea. No. There was a small cut on Athrun's arm.

"Darn it!" Dearka spat as he threw a sword on the ground. "The sword was poisoned!"

"Do you have an antidote?" I cried in alarm.

"No." Dearka looked mad. "I can only slow it down. But we have to get help."

"What do we do?" I hated how my voice sounded so desperate.

"We need kingsfoil. It's a type of weed. It'll slow down the poison. Then we need to get him to a friend. Stay here and clean his wound first. I'll get the kingsfoil. I saw some on the way earlier."

"My Lady, here," Milly brought some clean water to me. "I'll check their things if they have the antidote."

Right. They should have the antidote right? I mean what kind of idiots use a poison they didn't have an antidote for?

Athrun was still unconscious as I tried to make him as comfortable as I could.

"My Lady, I couldn't find any," Miriallia said disappointed.

I merely nodded my head to her. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"What do we do now?" Milly suddenly asked. "We can leave. He's unconscious and the Dearka's not back yet."

"I'm not going to leave him Milly," I told her patiently. "Besides, that's not the issue anymore. He has let me go. I can go home anytime I want now."

"But you're not," Milly pointed out. "You will stay with him until he gets better. Despite what he did, you will stay."

"Yes."

Miriallia sighed in resignation. "Then, I'm not leaving you either."

We waited as patiently as I could for Dearka to get back. Miriallia kept me from going into hysterics by talking to me.

"Thank you for coming to save me," Miriallia said. "You must have done a hell lot of persuading to convince them to come and get me."

I smiled at her. "Actually it was all Dearka. I didn't know you were alive. He nearly fought with Athrun when he wanted to come and rescue a girl. And when I found out that you were that girl they were talking about, I forced them to take me along."

"So I should thank him then huh-"

"I'm back!" We looked up to see Dearka hurrying towards us.

"I couldn't find any antidote among their things," Milly told him.

"I suspected as much. This is the morgul poison. Its antidote is hard to come by and because of that, its users don't bother carrying the antidote," Dearka replied as he made a paste using the leaves and spread it over the wound. "We have to get him to our friend. He's the only one who can help Athrun now."

Miriallia was already on her feet and bringing the horses that bandits had left behind. They were already saddled and strapped.

"I'll take him," Dearka said as he tried to carry Athrun. But wincing and his sloppy movements on his left arm caught Miriallia's attention.

"You're injured!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. It's just a small cut. And it's not poisoned."

To our horror, the cut turned out to be deeper than Dearka had claimed. He was bleeding rather profusely.

"You're in no condition to ride with Athrun. I'll take him. I'm the better rider."

"But," Dearka protested.

Ignoring him, I motioned Miriallia to help me. We each took hold of Athrun and managed to lift him up to the horse. Dearka knew better than to argue with me and shut up. We all mounted the horses and headed west to the Plant-Atlantic Federation border.

**To be continued…**

**:::**

**A/N: It's me again! I had suddenly been struck by inspiration and just felt the urge to write this. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! It's much longer than the previous chapter. Leave me a review if you like. Constructive criticisms and whatever helpful tips are always welcome!**

**To my lovely reviewers: **

** :** Thank you for your review. I hope you remain excited after reading this.

**Bara no Chikai:** I guess there are still some people who like this story and thank you for being one of them. I'll try my best to complete it as soon as possible. I haven't started writing on The Perfect Life but rest assure that I will update it someday… Teehee. Kidding. I'll try to update that asap too.

**FTS-Peace:** Thank you! I'm so glad you like both my stories. I hope you will continue to like them. For your question… Well if you really want to know, PM me again. Otherwise I don't want to spoil it for you. Not that there is much to spoil…

**G punya akun:** Thanks for reviewing. I just mentioned that I guess I wouldn't be giving up this story since there's still a bit of readers there.

**Ladycagalli1804:** Yea I know the previous chapter was pathetically short. This one is a little longer. Hope you still find it interesting and catchy.

**Phrygianmusic777:** Don't worry. I guess I won't be giving up this story. Not anytime soon anyway. I hope… Tee hee. I'll try not to be one of those authors who give up their stories when there are still readers out there wanting more.


End file.
